


TWO TORCHWOOD DRABBLES

by py_pippi_pixy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/py_pippi_pixy/pseuds/py_pippi_pixy
Summary: "Weevil porn. 'nuff said." (girlingoldboots )  "Also agree with weevil porn. Good times." (cindy_lou_who8 )





	TWO TORCHWOOD DRABBLES

"I think...she's, uh, watching, Jack," Ianto gasped, bracing himself against the cold basement walls.   
  
"I know she is," Jack replied, pausing to bite Ianto's earlobe.  "That makes it fun." Ianto was too busy writhing under Jack's expert hand to be concerned with corrupting Janet, but it was still disconcerting to look up and see her animalistic eyes brightly focused on his cock.  
  
After he came, moaning and shooting onto the cell's glass while Jack pounded into him, he noticed one of Janet's paws at work between her legs.  
  
**********  
  
Jack had the CCTV and his computer rigged to ping him whenever anything unusual happened in the containment cells – anything indicative of violence. So whenever they had too many Weevils down there, it let him know when they were trying to rip each other to shreds, or they were engaging in less...antagonistic activities.   
  
Ianto usually wasn't around this late at night, and it got fucking boring in the Hub. So was it really so bad that he looped the footage so that no one would see him jerking off in front of the Weevils? It calmed them down, anyway.


End file.
